


Three Times Sable and Frannie Did Not Share a Meal

by misura



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lunches and one breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Sable and Frannie Did Not Share a Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



.01

All good businesspeople looked mean and lean (which was not the same as slim, in much the same way 'dying for a cup of tea' was not the same as 'dying for some water'). Most of them looked hungry, too - especially the young ones.

Sable shopped at his leisure; like good wine, hunger came in a variety of vintages and he had decided that if he was going to do this (possibly mildly entertaining) thing, he was going to do it right.

When he spotted Frannie, she was eating a sandwich. It was, perhaps, not the most promising of first impressions, but there was something about her that struck him, something that told him _this one!_.

You might have called it a 'gut feeling', although of course, strictly speaking, it was impossible for Sable to get those.

 

.02

Business lunches were a necessary evil, in Frannie's line of work.

Sable noted she never turned off her phone during them, though, so that several times, she'd get up and excuse herself saying she 'simply had to take this'. (He also noted that the more people were sitting at the table, the more often Frannie would get a phone call. When it was only the two of them, for example, Frannie hardly ever got any calls at all. This seemed somewhat significant.)

"I just don't like to waste my time when I could be doing something useful," confessed Frannie to him, in a possibly alcohol-inspired burst of honesty. "Or fun."

Sable did not ask which of the two she considered him to be.

He did, however, buy her a very, very expensive laptop. He could easily afford to, by then, and anyway, money had never held any particular interest to him. It was remarkable, he thought, how rarely people looked at money nowadays and saw it as a means to buy actual _food_.

 

.03

"Breakfast in bed is overrated, anyway," said Frannie.

She looked more happy than hungry at the moment, but for once, Sable decided he did not mind.

Everyone should be allowed a day off every now and then, after all, and he'd been working very hard, these past decades.


End file.
